


Decided On

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data returns from shore leave with a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decided On

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "small and fuzzy"

“Oh, hey, Data,” said Geordi, looking up from Engineering’s main console. “How was your leave?”

“It was quite productive,” his friend replied. “I have acquired a pet.”

“You finally decided on one?” 

Geordi had heard all of Data’s pros-and-cons lists of various human and alien species, but he hadn’t arrived on a conclusion before the _Enterprise_ had arrived at Earth.

“Not as such,” said Data. “Rather, one decided on me.”

He held open his standard-issue duffel, and Geordi smiled. “Oh, he’s adorable!”

Data lifted out the tiny orange fluff-ball of a kitten, cradling it gently. “I have named him Spot.”

THE END


End file.
